Dream Job, Dream Guy, Many Problems
by punksqueen
Summary: Chris is begining her new life. She gets the job of her dreams and Jon gets to come along for the ride. Working together seemed amazing but when an old flame of Jon's comes into the WWE problems arise for Jon and Chris. Sequel to Age is just a number. Right? features many WWE superstars I'd like to thank my bff Lola for giving me the idea for this story
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel of Age is just a number. Right?

I'm picking it up at Chris' graduation. 2014

"It's time" I hugged my parents. "We have a surprise for you" my mother said I looked behind them and saw Sam. "Oh my God, Sam!" I ran up to him and jumped on him. "What it do baby boo?" he spun me around. "I haven't seen you in a year" he kissed my cheek. I started crying, "Why are you crying?" he laughed and wiped my eyes with his thumbs. "I just missed you is all" I smiled. "I missed you too. I wouldn't miss your graduation. Since someone missed mine last week I shouldn't be here right now" he faked being sad and turned to 'walk away'. "Get back here" I pulled his arm. "I'm not bitter about it don't worry." We stood there talking. I haven't spoken to him on the phone in a few weeks. "I have to go. Go take your seat Sam" I pushed him lightly. "Good luck Chris, don't fall off your heels." He always had to throw a joke in when it was something serious. I walked where all my classmates were and lined up to go in the church. After 20 minutes of waiting in the heat we started walking. It was literally 95 degrees outside my head was getting sweaty from the cap. It was my turn to walk down the isle; I was walking with my friend Faith. "This is it", she whispered. "I know" I smiled. "Go", the principal signaled us. We started walking. At the corner of my eye I saw my family, Sam with his family, Deana with Greg, and surprisingly Jon. I turned my head slightly to see him smiling and mouthed "I'm here. Love you." I nodded because I didn't want to make it noticeable.

After an hour it was my turn to get my diploma. I made it after 4 years of hard work; it was my time the start of my life. I couldn't wait to start my life hopefully still with Jon in it. My name was called; I heard Sam, Deana and Jon whistling. When I turned back to get to my seat I saw them standing up, I just pointed at them and winked. After all of the graduates got their diplomas and awards the principal got up to speak. She basically gave the same speech she gave at ring day last year. It was time for the valedictorian to speak.

She gave a great speech, after she finished all of us threw our caps in the air and screamed 'Class of 2014'. We all hugged the girl on the sides of us (all girls school, I forgot to mention). We sang our graduation song; tears fell from everyone's eyes. I couldn't wait to get out of high school, but at the same time I was going to miss the friends I met through the years.

We were taking pictures together outside. Deana came up to me and hugged me tightly, "I'm so proud of you. I love you." "I love you too." Sam and his family came up to me after. "Congratulations sweetie" Sam's mom hugged me. "Congrats" his dad came up to me. "Yeah. Little girl's grown up" Sam's brother ruffled my hair a little. "My turn" Sam bulldozed his brother out of the way to hug me. "Well you didn't have to kill Ben" I wrapped my arms around him. "He'll live" Sam swatted his hand. After a while Sam left for party.

I went up to Jon and tapped his shoulder. "Why didn't you see me?" I pouted. "You were talking I didn't want to get in your way." He held me close to his body, "I love you Jon." "I love you too" we pulled away. We stood there staring at each other for a while. "Kiss me", I said impatiently. He smiled, leaned down, and kissed me. It lasted a few seconds, "you don't have to tell me twice", he kissed me again. "Let's go party" I said. "Get in my car, I'll take you." I went to tell my parents.

The next day Jon took me to the ring to spar. "This is not a normal sparing session babe; I have a graduation present for you." He took my hand and we ran down the hall to the ring. "Surprise", he put his hands up. I saw many WWE superstars, but the one person that stood out was none other than Vincent K. McMahon. "What is all this?"

"This is a job offer" Mr. McMahon chimed in. "You want me to…" I began to cry. "Yes we want you to be a WWE diva. What you don't know it that the last few sessions, Jon over here taped it. All the talent scouts for the company and myself think you are a great wrestler and diva material. You've got an edge which would set you apart from every other diva." I wiped my eyes and Jon pulled me to him. "So are you in Chris", Vince asked. I wasn't physically able to speak for a few seconds I nodded my head, "I'm in". I was in tears, "Welcome to the WWE family. " Vince shouted, everyone was clapping for me. "I want him to see you live" Jon said. "AJ, come here" she walked over to us. "Make it up as you girls go."

I smiled and got into the ring with AJ. I know AJ fairly well and I became close to her. We like the same things; we're basically the same person. After about 10 minutes later I won the match. I couldn't believe it, "did you let me win?" I asked as she got up. "No, I promise it was all you. You are really good." "Thanks AJ", I hugged her.

"Chris let's talk", Vince called me over to him, Triple H, and Jon. "Meet my son-in-law Paul." It was weird to call him by his real name so I just called him Triple H. "You got spice, edge, and lots of talent. You are going to work with AJ. You need a girl to help polish you up a bit" Triple H said. "Thank you." "One thing too about you that we like is you've been fighting a huge guy like Jon here. You did well against him; you even managed to knock him down." Vince laughed. "I worked really hard for months training and working out all the time to get him down." I laughed. "Great dedication I like it" Triple H gave me a high five. "How old are you?" Vince asked. "I'm 18, but I'll be 19 at the end of the summer."

"Okay we'll put you as a manager for Jon for a while before you start fighting. This will be about a month just so we could get you training with AJ." Vince announced. Jon and I smiled at each other. "Are you going to college this year?"

"I can switch to online, I can just call the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Today is my graduation party my friends from dance and my family are here. Jon took me so I could make a 'grand entrance'. I walked in the room; everyone burst in congratulations, hugs and kisses. My sister made me walk to every table to say hi to everyone. So many family members, they came from different places even states just to see my high school graduation. I paraded Jon around too as much as he didn't want to. Everyone liked him and nobody questioned our relationship. "Wow so much family" Jon said in my ear. "I know, it's only occasions like this when all the extended cousins and what not come out" I put my arm around his waist. "This is weird" he laughed and pulled me into a hug. "But I love you" he kissed my head. "You won't have to see all of these people until the next big celebration."

We all ate and listened to music. Everyone got up and danced Jon included, but he never danced to the slower songs. "Jon I love this song, can we dance" I tugged on his arm. "We did" he laughed at my pouty face. "Please, that was a fast song and we danced weirdly."

"You're a dancer and your friends are all dancers I'll just look awkward."

"I don't care now let's go before the song is over." I pulled him up to the floor behind our chairs.

"I'll show you. Rest both hands on my waist and don't step on my toes. Just sway, it's not hard Jon" I said the last part in a 'duh' tone. "Okay whatever you say", he reached his head down and kissed my nose.

"Are you going to make the big announcement yet?" Jon asked in my ear. "Let me tell the DJ to stop. Come with me for the announcement." I looked up with puppy dog eyes. "I'll come. Stop with the look it's not like I said no before: sheesh" he said seriously but then laughed. I laughed and pulled him along.

"Hey JC I need to make an announcement" I told the DJ; he was a friend of mine.

"Sure in 30 seconds the song is over" he handed me a microphone. When the song was over I gave a little speech. "First off thank you all for coming." I heard my friends yell you're welcome. "Thanks for the support guys" I pointed and winked at them. "Anyway this is kind of a huge announcement, some may be disappointed." I looked at my parents. "I'm not going to college" my immediate family looked mad. "But, you all know my boyfriend Jon is a wrestler"; my brother yelled yeah Dean, I saw my dad glare. "When we met he trained me in wrestling and yesterday he invited Vince McMahon and some of the WWE roster to the place we trained. Mr. McMahon saw videos Jon made of us wrestling each other; he found it impressive mostly because; as you can see he is a huge guy. I got a job offer from the WWE to start as a valet for my boyfriend and one of the divas AJ Lee is going to work with me while I'm with Jon. So mom, dad at the end of summer I'm going on the road with Jon. I know it's not the path you wanted me to choose, but it's my dream to be a WWE superstar. Thanks again everyone and I love you guys for being here for me." I gave the microphone to JC, everyone clapped and many were very happy for me. I sat at my table, "What is wrong with you? You were excepted to Brooklyn college you can't just back out." My dad was mad.

"I don't want to go to college, I'm not college material; I hate school. I want to be a wrestler. I called the college and they said it was okay because you didn't pay tuition yet."

"You did it behind our backs" my mom added.

"Jon you're the influence. I knew you were no good." My dad shouted, but thank God no one heard. I chimed in before Jon could speak, "it's not his fault dad. You're just finding excuses for me not to be with Jon. That's really low; you can't take me away from someone I love. Jon and I are together whether you guys like it or not." I said in the calmest way possible. "Sir I love your daughter, she is the only one who sees the real me. Yes I recommended her, but she wanted to do this as a career. She told me the first day we met. I just wanted her to follow her dream" he tried not to explode.

"I love you guys for caring, you always told me that I could be who I wanted to be and you would still love me and except me. Please support me." I hooked my arm onto Jons.

"You're going to do it no matter what huh?" my dad said weakly.

"Yes I am and all I'm asking for is your support."

"I don't like you traveling with Jon, but we did say to chase your dreams." My dad put his hand on my shoulder.

"I love you dad, but you need to let me go" I hugged my father. "Maybe that's why I'm not okay with this. I don't want my little girl to go." I smiled and went over to my mother too.

"I have the whole summer to spend with you guys." I stood on my tip toes.

Jon stood up, "I never had this in my life. You are the luckiest person Chris to have a mom and dad who love and care about you."

"You have me and this family" I pointed to my family at the table.

The rest of the night went smooth, but still my dad especially doesn't like Jon. My dad doesn't like him for petty little reasons. My dad had no idea of what happened between Jon and me this past year. He thought we only had a friendship, he didn't know we had a make outs allowed relationship; as Jon liked to put it.

End of summer.

I woke up at 5:00 in the morning to catch my plane to Pittsburgh for my big debut. I had a big part in Jon's match tonight. I went downstairs to find my parents waiting to say goodbye to me. "We're going to miss you honey" my mom cried and came over to hug me. "Mom I love you so much. I'm still going to call you all the time when I have pains" I laughed through tears. My mom did the same, "I love you too" she took off her glasses and wiped her eyes. My dad didn't say anything, "dad I'm going to miss you too" I said slowly as I walked to him. "I'm going to miss you also. I love you and be careful", he didn't mention anything about Jon. "Pete, T I love you guys and I'm going to miss you" I went over to my brother and sister to hug them. "I'm going to miss watching hockey and wrestling with you." My little brother said. "I'm going to miss sharing a room with you; well not really because I get my own room" my sister shouted. "I would have said the same thing" I laughed and hugged my sister again. "Now you good luck on your first day of high school. Don't let anything get the best of you. You're going to be fine; you're tough." I told my sister.

"You keep up the good grades; I want to hear that you stayed on principals list." My brother was going into the 7th grade. "I will" my brother fist bumped me.

I walked out the door; "Love you guys", they answered back and waved.

I got into the car service with all my clothes and prized possessions.

Once I got to the Amtrak, I had to pay extra for my two luggages. Once I got on the Amtrak I put my headphones in to listen to music. "Aren't you with Dean Ambrose?" The girl next to me said. I took out my head phones, "How do you know?"

"I saw pictures; it's all over the internet. Some girls are going crazy about it" she shrugged. "Do you have a picture?" I asked her. "No problem let me find it. I'm Julia by the way." She searched for the picture on twitter, "Christina" I nodded my head.

"Here found it" she showed me two pictures one was of Jon and I walking to the gym and another of us kissing in the pizzeria in Ohio.

"And so it begins" I muttered under my breath.

"Don't worry about the person who caught this" she put her phone away. "I knew it was going to happen eventually. You obviously watch wrestling" I laughed.

She laughed, "Yeah. Where are you going anyway?" she asked.

"Pittsburgh, I'm debuting for Raw tonight" I whispered the last part.

"That is so cool. I'm going to Pittsburgh too I'm going to Raw tonight with my boyfriend; he is sitting in the back of me." She said happily.

"Well have fun" I said and we went back to resting.

I called Jon once I got off the train; he was going to pick me up. I took my bags and waited at the stop. "Hey Jon" I got up from my seat to hug him. "Hey babe I haven't seen you since your graduation" he kissed me. "I can't wait for you too see everyone again" he took one of my luggages.

We got to the gym; good thing I came in my sweats. "Guys line up, you remember my girlfriend Chris. She is debuting tonight." Everyone did what he said and surrounded us. "You know Joe and Colby. This is AJ, Nick (Dolph), Matt (Zack), and The Uso bros, Jimmy and Jey, Celeste (Kaitlyn), Trinity (Naomi), Brian (Curt Hawkins), and Chris (Kasius Ohno) a/n he is on the main roster in this story.

"Hi guys" I waved and they waved back.

This was my second family and I couldn't wait to be in front of the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

2 weeks in the company and I've already signed stuff for like 50 fans. Jon and I are getting ready in the locker room tonight we are in San Diego for Raw. "Hey you ready for your match later" I said when Jon came out of the bathroom. I was in the room hanging with Kaitlyn. "Always" he answered and sat on the chair across from the couch Kaitlyn and I were sitting on. "I'll let you two get ready" Kaitlyn left the room.

"I'm still figuring out what to wear. I'm going to go to see if I could borrow Nattie's boots. I'll be back."

"You know what meet me at gorilla" he said as I walked out.

I saw her outside of catering. "Hey Nattie"

"Hi Chris what's up?" she smiled at me.

"Can I borrow your boots from yesterday? We are the only two that has the same size feet" I laughed and she joined in.

"No problem." We walked into the other locker room.

She rummaged through her things and found the boots. "Thank you. You saved my life." I said over dramatically.

"Any time"

"I'll have them back before I leave." I ran down the hall before she could say anything.

I went back to where Jon was, but some blonde with huge fake boobs walked in before I could. I heard her yell, "Jonny." I looked in the locker room and saw her wrapped around him in a hug. "It's been such a long time. Wow you look sexier." She bit her bottom lip. "Thank you Trina" he said hesitantly.

I cleared my throat, "Umm… who's that?" I pointed to Trina with a disgusted look on my face.

"This is my old valet Trina and Trina this is my girlfriend Chris" he scratched the back of his neck.

"Hi Trina" I put on a fake smile.

"Oh hi" she had a bitter tone.

I rolled my eyes and went over to Jon to put my arms around his bare torso possessively. "What are you doing here Trina?" Jon asked.

"I'm a new diva" she said excitedly.

All I could think of is _"this bitch is going to eat me alive." _

"Well I'll see you later Jon." She smiled at him then gave me a dirty look.

She walked out of the room strutting her ass extra hard for Jon.

"Why the fuck did they hire her? I thought I got rid of her." Jon stood up and started pacing. I was sitting on the couch still, "she's a former porn star of course she was hired." I was trying not to express my hate for that silicon bitch.

I hugged him and kissed his collarbone. "Let's go you have a match against Daniel Bryan." We pulled apart and went to gorilla. It was time for Jon to come out. We went down the ramp I was always a few inches in front of him jogging to the ring. I stood by the ring while Jon jumped in. The match started Daniel was dominating most of the match. I distracted the ref by jumping on the apron and arguing with the two count. Dean did a roll up on Daniel. 1…2…3, and your winner Dean Ambrose", Lillian announced. I jumped into the ring and hugged Jon; he pulled my head down by my hair for our celebratory sloppy kiss at the end of the match. He pulled me out of the ring and we walked up the ramp.

Trina was waiting by the locker room wearing a short low cut dress with cut outs by the waist. "Nice match Jon" she winked. Obviously she doesn't care that I'm Jon's girlfriend; that was a given. "Yeah…thanks" he gripped me tighter to his body. "Any tighter and you'll squeeze her to death." Trina walked closer. "Is she just a ring rat that wants fame and money because of her boyfriend?" she whined. "What did you just call me?" I seethed with rage now; you could see the smoke coming out of my ears. "I called you a ring rat" she got close to my face and smiled. I let out of Jon's grip and slapped her in the face. "Don't you dare call me that, I love him. By the way weren't you a ring rat whore in Dragon Gate" I said in a sarcastic baby voice. "You goody two shoes bitch" she said then attacked me. We were rolling on the floor punching each other in the face, then Jon pulled me off of her. I was kicking my feet and when she came up to me again I kicked her in the stomach. She fell back against the wall holding the back of the head. "Welcome to the WWE" I waved to her sarcastically. "I will get you and Jon too" she blew a kiss to Jon while she was still on the floor. Jon and I walked in the locker room, "babe you're bleeding" he examined my face. "Let me get you a towel", he walked into the bathroom to wet a towel. He came back, "she has a pretty hard hand. I wasn't expecting that." I laughed. When he put the towel to my cheek I winced, "sorry" he held it lighter to my face. "She has no right to attack me and call me a ring rat when she was everything she described me as."

"True" he took the towel off my face and kissed me on my lips.

"What did you see in her?"

"I was young and she…ya know…porn star and stuff" he hung his head but looked halfway up at me at some points.

"I expected that" I sucked my teeth.

"I'm going to take a shower" he walked to his duffel bag.

"I'm going to give Nattie her boots back" I called out as I walked out the door.

I walked through the hall and spotted Colby talking to Chris (Kassius). "Hey guys" I waved to them.

"Hi Chrissie" Chris said and waved.

"Sup little sis" Colby put his arm around my shoulder and shook me a little.

"Whoa what happened to your eye?" Chris grabbed my chin with two of his fingers. "Trina Michaels happened" I said disgusted.

"I heard she was here" Chris said and let go of my chin. "Yeah" I answered.

"Give me a play by play" Colby got closer to my face and lifted his eyebrows. I playfully pushed his face away and we laughed.

"First she called me a ring rat and implied that I was a fame whore and a gold digger"

"And what is she?" Chris said and we all laughed.

"I said that to her then she attacked me." I saw Nattie walking out with TJ, "I have to catch up with Nattie. See you guys around" I caught up with them.

"Nattie, here are your boots" I said sort of out of breath. "Oh hey TJ" I waved and he laughed. "Hi." "Thanks for them back" she smiled. "You're welcome. See you tomorrow at the show." I waved to them and we went our separate ways.

I walked into the room where Jon was. He was still in the shower. I sat on the chair near the vanity to take off my makeup; I looked at my face for the first time and touched it. It still hurt, but not as much as before. "Hi" Jon got out of the bathroom fully clothed. "Hey" I saw him through the mirror. "You going to go now or wait until we get to the hotel" he asked. "Waiting" I got up from the chair. "I'm sorry about Trina" he got his stuff together. "You couldn't do anything about it. You're a good man, you know that?" I started packing my things. "I try" he shrugged. We put on our jackets and left the arena.


	4. this goes before chapter 3

In the ring I'm going to use their ring names as I narrate what happens during the match.

"Today's your big debut, nervous", Jon was getting ready on the other side of the room. "A little" he gave me a 'bitch please look'. "Okay a lot."

"Don't worry just forget about the crowd." He laced up his boots. "Just do what we rehearsed and you have all but 2 lines. I believe in you." I nodded and put on my heels, "hey babe can you zip the rest of my top." He came over and zipped it. He was wearing his shield attire. I was wearing a printed sleeveless crop top, skinny jeans, and heels. "Dean Ambrose and Chrissie you're after the commercial break", the loud speaker announced. We were in the Consol Energy Center in Pittsburgh tonight for Raw. We went up to the second section waiting in front of the door and saw Seth and Roman. They were facing the Usos for the tag titles, Jon was there for support. Their music began to play and I went down backstage. 10 minutes later is was my cue to come out. Seth was in the ring trying to distract the ref, but I ran down the ramp, into the ring and slapped Seth across the face. I cost them their title opportunity. Jon came grabbed a mic and came in the ring. "That's what you get" he laughed into the mic, I was on the side of him laughing too. "You two cost me my Intercontinental Championship opportunity. You guys were my friends I couldn't trust you guys all along. So yeah I got my girlfriend Chrissie to screw you guys out of the titles. I don't need you two anymore and I don't need all these people." The crowd booed him. "Introduce yourself babe", Jon gave me the mic. "Hi I'm Chrissie and Dean and I are taking over. So hide your kids because there is going to be some explicit violence." We laughed and walked backwards up the ramp waving at Seth and Roman.

"That was great, such a rush", I hugged Jon. "That happens every time I step into the ring", he reached down and kissed me. "This is going to be fun on the road with you, I get to wake up next to you every morning and go to sleep next to you every night", we were holding each other at arms length. "I will never get tired of you" he smiled and kissed me passionately. "Hello sorry to interrupt this make out session but Joe and I want to talk to you guys." "Hey guys" Jon said letting go of me. "Just wanted to say that you did great sis" Colby gave me a fist bump. "Thanks."

"Glad to have you on board hopefully you get into that ring and kick some diva ass" Joe fist bumped me. "I can't wait", I sat on the couch in the locker room. "Going to miss you Jonny" Colby said. "I will miss you guys to it's been a ride." Jon shook the guys hands, I couldn't help but laugh. A producer came in, "Jon, Chris you have a backstage segment."

"I guess we have to go" Jon came over to me and tapped my shoulder to get up. "erg" I groaned. "Let's go babe or no kisses tonight" he said in a baby voice. "Fine", I heard the guys snicker. "Don't worry man we won't tell", Colby said in between laughing. We got up and left.

"Okay guys you both will be talking and then Vickie will come in and make a match. Just wing it" The producer told us. "Okay action", he pointed to us. "That was amazing they didn't see it coming" I said. Jon pulled me to him, "It's my time now, it's all about Dean Ambrose." "Focus on you"- I was cut off by Vickie. "Wow you two are planning a takeover. Well Dean you go find a partner because you face the Shield's Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. This is going to be a goodbye match with your former team. Have fun" Vickie walked out and laughed. Jon glared with a smirk and evil eyes; I glared at Vickie hard.

Jon was getting ready for his match in the bathroom, his tag partner for the night Antonio Cesaro came in. "Hey Claudio" I got up from my seat on the couch. "Hello Chris where is he?" Claudio stood on his tiptoes then back on his heels. "He's getting ready. He'll be right out." He nodded, "Do you like it here?" "Yeah I love it here. Its nice getting to meet everyone."

"Did I make a good impression?" he laughed.

"Yes you have" I laughed back. Jon came in, "sup Claud. Ready to fight."

"Always" we walked to gorilla. Jon was now wearing his explicit Ambrose violence trunks and is coming out to his old theme 'broken bones'.

We heard the shield's music they received more cheers than boos. Once they were in the ring Claudio's music hit and he went out the curtain. "Let's go", I did a dance with my arms. "Get serious and act evil", he pointed. His music hit, we walked hand in hand with me trailing a little behind him. "And his tag partner from Cincinnati, Ohio weighing in at 225 pounds; accompanied by Chrissie, Dean Ambrose. We received boos from almost everyone in the crowd. The match started with Dean and Roman squaring off, I was leaning my hands on the apron near Cesaro. I was watching like I was at home, I got frustrated, happy, and yelled at the ref a little. 15 minutes into the match Cesaro was on the floor and Dean was lying in the ring with Seth on top of him. It was my time to create a distraction I went onto the apron and screamed at the ref. It was enough time for Dean to knock Roman off the apron and poke Seth in the eyes. Dean pinned Seth and won. I climbed into the ring and hugged Jon, Claudio came in too and I raised both their hands in victory. Claudio left and Joe and Colby were on the floor helping each other. Jon grabbed a microphone, "And that's how you end the Shield" he dropped the mic. He dipped me and we shared a sloppy kiss, we climbed out of the ring.

"Great job guys" we met up with Claudio. "You sold it well" Claudio patted my shoulder and left. Jon and I walked into the locker room, "I can't wait to take off these heels and put on my converse" I opened the door for us. "Ahh so much better" I took the heels off. "You want to stay until the end or head to the hotel?" Jon sat on the couch and tossed me a water bottle. "Thanks. Do you think we're needed? I don't know how it works around here" I took a sip of water. "We can leave."

"Okay then let us go" I got up off the floor from packing my heels away.

"We'll shower at the hotel…together if you want" he wiggled his eyebrows. "Keep dreaming, it's the only time I get to think now in days." I rolled my eyes.

"I tried" he shrugged.

He took off his trunks, "Go in the bathroom" I yelled.

"Nothing you haven't seen before", he whined sarcastically. "Whatever" I put my hand up in the talk to the hand manner.

We got in the car and drove to the hotel.

"You go first", he said as we walked in the door. "Okay" I went in my luggage that was on the bed to get my clothes. "Towel" he threw me it. "Oh almost forgot" I put my palm to my face. I got in the bathroom, got undressed and went in the hot water. I heard some rustling in the bathroom, the next thing I knew Jon's hands were resting on my hips. "Jon, what's wrong with you?" I half shouted. "Nothing", his hands were roaming the upper half of my body. "Jon stop that" I moaned. "You're enjoying it too much", he whispered in my ear and trailed his tongue down my neck. "I know, but…ah never mind" I gave up and let him continue. We got out after washing, "Here's your towel" Jon wrapped it around me. He then put his towel around his waist, "Let's celebrate your debut." He wiped away water on my nose. "Let's do it" I traced a line down his stomach with my finger. I was carried out of the bathroom and put onto the bed; he then opened my towel and slipped out of his. He grabbed a condom off the table, "wait you don't need it." "Why?" he asked hovering over me. "You don't remember; I can't get pregnant."

"It's been a long time since we had sex" he complained. I shook my head and he threw it on the floor. Jon said, "Now let's go."

I woke up naked wrapped around in blankets, I saw Jon at the edge of the bed. "Hey babe" I sat up holding the blanket up to my neck. "Hello" he didn't look up from his phone. I got up and went in the bathroom to change. When I came out Jon was still on the edge of the bed with only his boxers; he was still preoccupied with his phone. "Whatcha doing?" I sat next to him with my hands folded onto my lap. "Looking at a video" he didn't look up. "Okay. Why is the volume on mute?"

"It's not on mute; it's a guy acting out different scenes in silence"

"Okay" I dragged it out. "My friend sent it to me; he went to a show last night in New York City."

"Oh I know it's that pantomime thing. I went to it with Sam when he visited a few months ago."

"This is stupid, it's been going on for 20 minutes and it still has", he tapped the screen once. "17 minutes left", he threw his phone on the bed.

"You have to get dressed, we need to catch the plane" I kissed his cheek. "Okay" he got up and went to his luggage.

"We're on Smackdown today right?" I asked. "Yep. Let's go." We grabbed our bags and went to the rental to meet everyone at the airport.

"Hi" AJ walked up to us. "Hey girl I didn't see you last night" I hugged her. Jon took a seat on the plane. "I came in the locker room after your match and didn't see you. Where were you two?"

"We went back to the hotel and" everyone who was on the plane looked at us. "Oh I know" AJ whispered. "Sit with me" she sat near the window.

"Sure" I looked at Jon and pointed to the seat; I mouthed "with AJ" and waved. He waved back and closed his eyes. "We are ready for take off", the pilot announced over the speakers.

"So how do you like traveling and being here?" AJ turned to me. "I love it here. Traveling is fun, but I can't wait to go to other countries."

"That's a great experience"

We talked for a while about how life on the road is. AJ fell asleep and I looked around me. On the other side of the aisle I saw Curtis a.k.a Fandango looking at me. "Hi" he held out his hand and I shook it. "I never formally met you, I'm Curtis."

"Christina" I said back. "I'll call you Chrissie. Is that okay to use your ring name?" he asked. "Sure I'm going to call you Fandango then. I mean fan-dan-goooo" we laughed. "We're going to be best friends I see it already" he smiled. "Me too" I nodded; we started talking the rest of the ride to Virginia.

"AJ go in front" I told her. "Waiting for babe?" she laughed. "That's exactly what I'm doing." I smiled. "See you around the back tonight" she waved. "See ya" I waved back.

"Hi, good first ride on a WWE plane." Jon came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "It was good, but I wish I sat with you" I pouted.

We got our luggage to go to get a rental car. "Let's see what car we have now." Jon and I walked hand in hand to the car. We got a Jeep Grand Cherokee, "put your bags in" he told me. We started driving to the hotel, there was no time to waste it was 1:30 and we had to be at the arena at 5:30.

It was 4:30 when Jon and I woke up from a nap we got out of bed and went outside on the balcony. I stood with Jon wrapping his arms around my shoulders taking in the scenery. "Did you read the script?" I turned around hugging him; he looked down at me "Yeah I have to challenge anyone in the back and Jericho comes out. I fight him and 5 minutes later I throw him out of the ring. You go over to Jericho and shock him with a kiss. I don't like that part, but whatever." I smiled. "You walk away, Jericho gets counted out. This all happens when the ref is still looking which is really funny" he went through everything.

"Wow my second day on the roster and I'm already kissing Chris Jericho. That is only a dream to some girls" I shrugged and put my face against Jon's chest. We stood outside in silence until 5:00.


	5. Chapter 5

I would especially like to thank heelmichelle, DeeMarie426, and StoryLover82 for their reviews.

"Hey Chris" Jon said when he came out of the locker room. I didn't see him all day, first he had an interview at a radio station and last night I stayed with AJ and Kaitlyn in their room for a girls night. "Hello" I dragged out.

"Where you off to?" he kissed me.

"The divas locker room to get ready for my match against Naomi."

"I have to go my match is next. Are you staying with me tonight?" he pouted. I laughed, "yes sir" I saluted him. "See you after my match. I get my hands on Cena tonight" he rubbed his hands together. "Have fun, do you win?" I asked.

"No, you really think I would win" he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Sad, but true" I popped my bottom lip out.

"Bye" he pulled me in for a kiss. "Bye" I walked to the divas locker room.

If it isn't Trina Michaels. I saw her talking to Rosa; she's probably messing with the poor girls mind.

"Ro, can I talk to Chrissie? Alone" she shouted to imply it to the other girls in the room.

They all left, Kaitlyn whispered; "good luck" I nodded then she walked out too.

"What do you want Trina? I kind of wanted to talk to my friends." I walked to a bench.

"Obviously to talk to you. Didn't you hear my announcement?" she came to where I was sitting.

"I did" I fake smiled. "Don't you sarcastically smile at me" she demanded. "Why are you wearing that? Going to walk the streets tonight" I said in a baby voice. "I'm going to get what is mine, and what's mine is Jon" she turned on her heel to where she was previously standing. "What makes you think Jon wants you?" I was being a smart ass to her.

"You're not half the woman I am" Trina pointed at herself. "What kind of woman are you exactly? Oh right, you would do anything to get attention, a real woman has respect for herself and obviously you don't" I pointed to what she was wearing.

"I have a lot of respect for myself. I just want what is mine and Jon should be mine. I will do anything to get him." She shouted in my face.

"He's not going to go for some tramp like you" I shouted back.

"I've been called way worse. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to look for Jon." She smiled.

"Don't you dare go anywhere near him." I shouted as she started to walk away. I attacked her from behind, she fell face first onto the floor. I kneeled over her and pulled her hair back, "if you go anywhere near him, I will make your life hell" I said with clinched teeth.

"He is a grown fucking man and could make his own decisions" she said in pain from me pulling her hair.

I let go and walked into the locker room. A bunch of guys were in there, some still in their boxers. "Is Jon back from his match?" I stopped by Justin Gabriel. "He's not in here" he shrugged. "Do any of you know where Jon is?" I shouted to everyone. "Probably in the trainer's room. He needed to get his eye looked at after his match." Drew announced. "Thanks" I rushed out of the room. I ran down the hall to the trainer's room and saw Jon outside against the wall. "There you are Jon first off are you okay?" I went in front of him. "Yeah I just got hit in the eye hard by Cena. Why are you looking so stressed?" he pushed himself off the wall.

"I ran into Trina in the divas locker room, we were the only two in there after everyone left. She was looking for you wearing a short dress that barely covered her ass trying to get your attention. So when she walked away I pushed her onto her face, pulled her hair, and threatened her not to go near you or her life would be hell." We started walking to the locker rooms. "That's good, but why?" he asked.

I stopped him midway into getting to the locker rooms. "Why? What do you mean why?

I don't want her to take you from me that's why" I said with bitterness in my voice.

"Calm down" he put his hands in front of himself. "Calm down, would you rather have a girlfriend who cares or one who can give two shits" I tried to stay calm. "Look, I love that you care, but I can handle myself", he rested his hands on my hips. "Just don't fuel the fire Chris. Okay?" he kissed my nose. "Okay" I reached up to kiss his nose. "I have to get ready" I slipped out of his grip. "I'm coming with you."

I walked to the divas locker room and thankfully Trina wasn't there. "Hey Rosa" I called out. "Yes" she walked over to me. "Was Trina talking about me of Jon before?" I went in my bag for my attire. "No. Why?" I started put on my top then zipped it. "She has a beef with me over Jon" I answered and took down my pants. "Right, I heard they were in a wrestling promotion together" she sat down. "Yeah Dragon Gate, she was his valet." I put on my bottoms then sat down to tie my boots. "Was there a relationship between them?" she turned her body to me. I tied my other boot, "no. they just did it a few times. But she wants more, apparently he's the best she's ever had." I rolled my eyes. She gave a small giggle, "even better than the pornos." I chuckled and stood up, "I guess so." I went to the door. "I'll see you later"

"Bye, good luck out there" she took out her phone. "Thanks" I walked out the door.

I ran to gorilla, "hey, are you ready?" Jon shouted over the screams in the arena. "I am ready" I shouted back. "Are you sure?" he shouted again. "Yes!" I jumped in the air. "Go and get em" Our music hit. We were immediately booed, but we carried on and ignored. "On her way to the ring from Brooklyn, New York, accompanied by Dean Ambrose; Chrissie" Justin announced. Then Naomi came out, the match didn't even begin when I attacked her. I pulled her hair and shook her head up and down onto the mat. The bell rang. I stopped and got off of her. She put her foot out to trip me, I fell to the mat face first and that gave her more time to get up. Jon was yelling for me to get up. I did get up, but Naomi was behind me. I turned around, made a shocked face, and ducked as she came charging at me. I did the same to her, but I connected my arm to her neck. I kicked her in the abdomen to knock the wind out of her. I did Jon's DDT finisher on Naomi the won. "Here is your winner Chrissie" the ref raised my hand, but I took it away. Jon grabbed a mic, "another diva has fallen to the take over. And earlier tonight I took out the face of this company John Cena; aim for the top." He gave me the mic, "that's why next week on Raw I'm going to take down the golden diva AJ Lee." I dropped the mic on the mat and we walked out with everyone booing us.

I was met by AJ, "I didn't know we had a match" she laughed. "This is going to be so fun" I said. "And we have great in-ring chemistry. Divas match…of the year" she said excitedly. "Babe I'm tired. Can we go?" Jon tapped my shoulder. "I guess I have to go, my child wants to leave" I grinned. "See you Chris, bye baby Jon" she said the last part in a baby voice. AJ and I laughed then we parted ways.

"Are you okay?" the color was drained from his face. "Tired" he answered.

I went into the divas locker room to get my things; no one was in there which made it faster. I went to see Jon, "hi" he noticed me. There were some guys in the room; the show had an hour left. "Hi" I gave him a small wave. "Girl" Heath and Nick shouted jokingly. I laughed, "Sup guys" I tipped my head up.

"Ready?" I asked Jon 2 minutes later. "Yep. Bye guys" we walked out of the room and everyone answered. We walked to the parking lot, we tried to stay incognito.

"You need a back rub" I asked him as we lay on the bed. "Yes please" he said sweetly.

"Turn on your stomach." He did as I told him. "Where?" I sat on his butt. "Lower back" he pointed. I started and it lasted for a half hour. "That felt great" he turned and lay on his back. "Thanks" I smiled up at the ceiling. I got up out of his bed and went into mine. "Stay with me tonight" he turned to me. "I like having a bed to myself, do you mind?" I asked. "Whoa your Brooklyn-ness came out extra." I laughed, "Sorry. Now go to sleep" I turned off the lamp. He turned the lamp back on, "I thought you were tired Jon" I laughed. "After I took a shower and that little back rub; I feel awake."

"Okay then" I turned on my other side away from him. I felt him come in the bed behind me. "Jon" I complained and slapped him, not turning to him. "Let me rub your back" he whispered in my ear. "I'm good."

"You are a great woman to me" he whispered. "A beautiful 19 year old woman" he added and bit my ear lobe. "Don't do that" I turned. "You never complained about me biting your ear before." He chuckled. "Not that. I hate when people remind me of my age."

"Why? You're young."

"No, it's just"-

"Our ages" he lay on his back. "I thought you were over that."

"I am but when my age is mentioned I remember about us" I turned on my back. He held my hand, "It doesn't matter anymore."

He went back on his bed.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sitting with Jon, Colby, AJ, and Nick in the locker room talking about random things before we had to get ready for Smackdown tapings. Nick was talking about a funny experience with his brothers.

We heard a knock on the door, "Come in" Jon yelled.

"Hi Triple H needs to see Chris in his office" Cody peeked his head in.

"Coming" I ran out the room.

"Do you have an inkling of what it can be?" Cody walked with me.

"No idea, but I hope I'm not in trouble" I laughed.

"Well good luck" he chuckled.

"Thanks" We parted ways when he saw Damien.

I knocked on the office door, I heard him say to come in. "You wanted to see me" I hesitantly walked to the desk. "Yes, sit" he put his hand out signaling me to sit. "Okay so I've heard that you had a little scrum with the new diva Trina."

"I'm sorry, she just provoked me and she called me names and is trying to steal Jon from me and"- I rambled until Triple H stopped me.

"Relax you're not in trouble." He waved his hand and laughed.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm putting you guys in a match on Raw." He folded his hands on the desk.

"Okay sounds great" I smiled.

"Go easy on her. Don't let this personal stuff get in the way. I already told her and I said the same exact thing."

"Don't worry she won't be able to hurt me bad anyway" I rubbed my hands together.

"Did she do that to your eye?"

"Yeah, but its fine" I stood up.

"Okay have a nice day" he stood up to and we shook hands. "Thanks, you too" I walked out of the room.

I walked into the locker room. "Hey guys" I sat on Jon's lap.

"Hi babe what happened" they stopped talking when I got in.

"Wow it just got quiet" I commented and everyone laughed.

"I have a match with Trina on Raw", Jon kissed my cheek.

"That's great your first match."

"I forgot about that I got so wrapped up in getting my hands on Trina" I chuckled.

We talked for another hour, "It was fun but, we need to get ready" Nick spoke up.

*Raw*

"I finally get to use my attire" I went in my bag; Jon came out of the bathroom in his attire. "You're going to be awesome" he kicked my back lightly while I was on the floor. "Hey!" I turned my head around, looked serious for a moment then laughed. He stood by the door, "I'm going to catering, you want something?" he put his hand on the doorknob. "Yeah wheat bagel please" I started walking to the bathroom. "Anything on it?" he opened the door and put one foot out. "No" I walked into the bathroom as he left.

I pulled on my black crop top with a zipper in the front and my black pants with a white belt. I put my Explicit Ambrose Violence shirt on and laced up my boots. I looked at myself in the long mirror and headed off to makeup.

Jon POV

I walked down to catering blowing off everyone that tried to talk to me. I was hungry and no one was going to stop me. The long table of food was calling my name; I went down the line to find what I wanted. I sat at a table, because Chris was probably going to be a while. I felt someone come up behind me and put their hands over my eyes; it was a woman. "Guess who?" when she said that I knew exactly who that was. "What do you want Trina?" I said in a sharp tone. "Nothing just I wanted to tell you to wish Chrissie good luck tonight." She sat next to me. "Do I smell sarcasm?" I put my head in my hand and shook my head a little. "No because she is going to get the beating of her life silly" she pinched my right cheek. "Don't touch me" I put my hand in front of her face. "I have to go" I pulled my chair out. "I can't wait to see you at ringside" she winked.

I went out of the room at a fast pace to the locker room. "Hey Chris", I saw her on the couch; "here's your bagel." I handed her the bagel, but she started eating from my hand. I gave her a weird look, "What?" she said with her mouth full. "Nothing I guess I'm roped into this now" I sat down. "Thanks. Oh by the way my nails are wet" she said then took another bite. "I ran into Trina" I leaned back on the couch. "What did she say?" Chris said with clenched teeth. "She told me to wish you good luck" She scofted, "I hate the bitch."

"I don't think she's fond of you either" I chuckled.

"Good then I won't feel guilty if I put her in a hospital" she gave an evil smile.

"I like that look" I pointed in her face.

"Really? Does it turn you on?" she smiled.

"No, but that outfit does" I leaned in. She leaned too and kissed me. She strattled my lap and ran her fingers through my hair.

"Chrissie and Trina please come your match is next" the loudspeaker went off.

"We'll finish it later" I said with a wink. We got up and walked to gorilla.

"If Jon didn't tell you, good luck tonight" Trina smiled and went to shake Chris' hand. Our music went off and we went out.

Chris POV

I stood across from Trina; I couldn't wait to beat her up. The bell rang and we went closer, "I'm getting what I deserve" she whispered.

I went for her first; I close lined her to the mat and started punching her. She rolled me to where we switched positions. I kicked her in the abdomen to push her off of me. She slammed into the ropes. I got up and jumped on her; she was in the corner. She dropped to the mat and I ran to the other side to gain more power; I kneed her in the face. I crossed her legs and reached for her chin and bent her body in a way your body shouldn't bent. She tapped out, Jon came in the ring and we did our celebration.

Trina was standing in the ring holding her back I walked backwards on the ramp and waved with Jon holding on to me extra tight.

"Holy shit that felt great" I jumped into Jon's arms. "You did great and you dominated the whole time. You didn't really go by the script." He set me down.

"Who cares? Triple H knows the deal." I sat on the couch. "As long as you put Trina in her place." Jon sat next to, but practically on top of me. "I think you are amazing" he gave me a peck on the lips, but it turned into a passionate kissing session. We were both in our attires; I pulled his shirt over his head. He tickled my sides and went to the zipper on my top and slid it down. He kissed from my neck to the top of my sports bra, and then the loudspeaker went on. "Dean Ambrose and Sami Zayn (a/n he is on the main roster in this story) please come down for your match."

"Ugh every time" he hit his hand against the back of the couch. We both got up, I zipped my top and put on my Ambrose shirt. He put on his shirt; we walked out. It was the first time of I hope many times I get to be out there twice. I have the best of both worlds; I get to watch as a fan and I get to wrestle.

We did our entrance; Sami was in the ring already. After 10 minutes and a failed distraction Sami pinned Jon. Jon had to act like he was mad at me, "You wake up" he yelled in my face. "I tried to help" I screamed back. "Don't talk back to me. Now…walk" he pointed to the ramp. We rolled out of the ring when the cameras went off.

"Nice job-ish" he hugged me.

"You too. You did well and your Moxleyness shined through" We walked through the halls.

I went in the bathroom to shower. I couldn't wait to take this gunk off my face and wash all this hairspray out.

I heard the door open and then heard the person peeing. "Jon, what the fuck? I'm trying to shower. Hearing you take a piss is gross." He started laughing.

Are you done I need to flush the toilet?" he asked.

"In a minute."

I got out of the shower and wrapped my body in a towel. I slapped Jon's shoulder hard, "Ouch woman that actually stung" I loved his raspy voice when he was all mad.

"It hurts that you ever doubted my ability of giving a decent slap" I put my hand over my heart in a joking manner.

"Wow you're so cute" he came up to me and put his hands on my face. His blue eyes and my brown eyes were forced to look at each other. I snapped out of it when I realized he was all sweaty.

Our lips almost touched, "take a shower" I said against his lips with each syllable touching his lip.

"Fine" he whined and walked to the bathroom.

We went to the hotel and fell asleep right away. Everyone was out partying, but we really didn't like going. We are both to ourselves and aren't really social; even though they are our good friends. I never liked going out with my friends at night. Usually the guys, Deana and I hung out during the day.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked into catering while Jon was preparing for an interview. I took a plate and put salad onto it. There was a guy that looked awfully familiar in a chef's coat; I went closer to get a better look. "Danny?!" I narrowed my eyes. "Christina" he came over to me and gave me a hug. "It is you, wow you cut your hair" I pulled away and ruffled his hair. "Yeah. I knew you worked here, but I never saw you."

"Well now you have" I grinned.

"I haven't seen you since I moved to Florida. We lost touch after about three phone calls."

"I know and I'm sorry about that" I scratched the back of my head.

"Living your childhood dream I see" he waved his hand up and down referring to my attire.

"You too Chef Danny" I pulled on his chefs coat which was open. "You put good food out here by the way" I pointed to the table.

"Thanks" he stood on his toes then onto his whole foot.

"You still look like you're 12" I laughed.

He smiled. "You look grown up. Very beautiful" he blushed.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"I remember you said you liked me" he laughed.

"Yeah me too. I also remember that you said the same" I smiled and looked to the floor.

I picked my head up, "So that Dean guy is your boyfriend in real life?" he said it more like a question.

"Yeah he is. And his real name is Jon."

"Oh" he looked disappointed.

My phone started ringing and it was Jon, "sorry" I said then turned my head.

"Okay…I'm coming…why are you mad?... yeah bye"

"I have to go Jon is mad for some reason. See you around Danny" I gave him a quick hug.

"See you" he waved when I left.

* * *

"Hey Jon" I said hesitantly because his face was red with anger.

"You kissed another guy? The chef" he looked deep into my eyes, but this time he was angry.

"What? Danny?"

"Oh so Danny the guy you liked since you were a kid" he went closer to my face.

"I did not kiss him just now. Who told you anyway?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Trina" he stepped back.

"Oh so you're going to believe Trina; the girl that would do anything to be with you. Doesn't that smell a little suspicious?" I shouted. "I didn't kiss him she just made that up" I wanted to cry; I don't know why, but I did.

"You're right, I'm so sorry" he wrapped his arms around me.

"Danny is my friend; he's 21 and was always there for me if I needed anything when I was at my lowest. He kept me sane when I was in the depression. He was there because Sam moved and I had no friends at that point. I wanted to kill myself. He found me in my room when he came over one day with a razor in my hand getting ready to slice my wrist" I started hysterically crying. "He talked me out of it and made me feel like I was important when no one else did. I felt worthless; like I couldn't do anything. I was failing in school, had no friends and I had no future it seemed. He was the only one there. I couldn't talk to my parents about it so I looked to him. He even helped me get closer to Dave, whom also helped me through a lot of shit." Jon took my face in his hands and took his thumbs to wipe away my tears.

"I do remember you saying something about a Danny." He gave a peck on my lips.

"Well thanks for remembering, it's too late you already yelled at me" I rolled my eyes then gave a small smile.

"Okay you sarcastic little girl" he laughed.

Jon POV

"Hey Jonny, I'm back" Trina wrapped her arms around my waist. "Leave. You got me in trouble last time and I will not leave my girlfriend." I pushed her off of me. "I don't care. I never cared, if a girl likes a guy with a girlfriend it's okay to steal them. You're with a kid don't you want a woman." She kissed my cheek close to my lips.

"She is not a fucking kid, she is a grown woman. You are a slut and that's the reason why you two are different." I yelled in her face.

I saw her face and she was loving every minute of this. "It's not funny Trina. I don't like you. Get it through your thick whore head."

"Oh Jonny, you don't mean it." She stepped closer to me, "I love you" she said seductively. She kissed me, I was helpless. Then it happened; Chris came in.

Chris POV

"What the fuck is going on?" I saw Trina kissing Jon, I started hysterical crying.

"Chris I didn't"- I cut him off.

"I know you didn't, it was that bitch Trina" I saw him let out a sigh of relief. "I'm tired of your shit Trina." I ran over to her and we started a catfight. We rolled around on the floor pulling each others hair. I gave her one big blow to her mouth and she fell back. "That's what you get when you fuck with me." I stood over her. "You made me think that he wanted you too, consider yourself lucky because I didn't put you in the hospital." I shouted at her. Jon came over to me and pulled me away.

"You punched her in the face" Jon yelled at me. "Why are you yelling at me, I did it for you?" I shouted back.

"You are going to get fired. I don't care, I told you I could handle her myself."

"Obviously you couldn't handle yourself, you made her take over you and basically hold you down to kiss her."

"I didn't kiss back" he pointed in my face.

I swatted his hand away, "I know you didn't. Why are you defending her?" I put my hands on my hips.

"I'm not defending her"

"You just yelled at me for punching her in the face." I felt tears stream down my face.

"You know what just forget about me" he started to walk away.

"Jon no, please just no" I begged and cried.

"I don't give a damn" he walked away.

"I'm done; just let Trina become your valet." I went on the floor and cried my eyes out.

* * *

I walked to the only person who could help me. "Danny. Where is the chef?" I asked a few of the sous chefs. "He's in there", a man pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

"Danny, I need to talk to you" I saw him.

"Yeah sure." He saw my face all red from crying. "What's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around me.  
"Jon and I are over…again. He defended the fucking slut Trina." I barely got the words out.

"You guys worked it out before Chris. You can do it again." He rubbed my back; still hugging each other.

"I don't think it will."

"Why?" he pulled away from me.

I put my head down, "Trina is still here" I answered.

He made me look at him. "That's not fair. Just because of Trina."

"Just take me to your house" I looked into his eyes. "Okay" he answered after a few seconds

* * *

"Make yourself at home" we got in the door.

I went in the extra room. "You need anything?" Danny popped his head in; his blue eyes were sparkling even though it was dark. "Stay with me" I yawned.

"Okay" he said hesitantly. He walked to the foot of the bed, "lie down with me" I did the come here motion. He took off his slippers and crawled in the bed next to me. I put my head on his chest and draped my arm around his torso. We both smiled, "I want to come clean and say I always had a crush on you" he looked straight into my eyes.

I smiled, "even though you had longer hair than me I still thought you were extremely cute." I blushed, he put his hand on my face and we stared into each others eyes.

"Just kiss me" I said and he did.

"Mmm Danny" I moaned when he bit down on my neck.

I reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it ver his head. I turned to where I was strattling him; he then took off my shirt.

We began to kiss again and he flipped me over. He took my hair out of it's ponytail and started playing with my hair.

I reached to unbutton his pants, I pulled them down halfway then he did the rest.

He went to the edge of the bed and slid my pants down along with my underwear. Danny slid into me slowly and I moaned in pain and then pleasure. "Shit" he said with clenched teeth. A few minutes later we both reached our breaking point and he collapsed on the bed next to me. He pulled me too him in a hug. "That was amazing" he said against my hair.

"I'm tired Danny" I said as I put my clothes back on. "I had fun" he wiggled his eyebrows while putting on his pants. "Stay here" I whined.

"I'm not going anywhere" he crawled under the covers. "See you tomorrow" he turned off the lamp and turned away from me.

"Good night" I closed my eyes.

I woke up wrapped in Danny's arms, he was already awake. "Morning" he smiled. "Morning. Look; last night was a mistake." "I understand." He answered. "Thanks" I saw sadness in his face. "I liked it, but it was out of spite for Jon" he smiled.

"Now, make me breakfast" I laughed.

"What would you like?" he smiled.

"Pancakes and scrambled eggs?" it was more of a question.

"Sure" he got out of the bed and so did I.

I jumped on his back when we walked into the kitchen, "hey."

"This is fun" I laughed. "Not for me" he whined. I got off of him and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind.

* * *

"Just like old times" he said as we ate breakfast. "I remember that one time when you came over on a Friday night, we watched smackdown. We both fell asleep on your couch. The worst part was when my parents called and said that they knew your dad wasn't home. They said that I was punished when I came home. We were in the middle of eating scrambled eggs and pancakes." We laughed at the memory.

"I know, I had to walk you home so that your parents weren't too hard on you."

"They were hard on me even though you were there" I laughed.

"That was the most uncomfortable, I have ever been in my 21 years of life" he grinned. "Speaking of uncomfortable we didn't use a condom last night" he bit his lip.

"Calm down, you're not going to become a daddy. I never told you, but last year I had my ovaries removed. I had complications all my life, you remember?" He nodded his head, "yeah."

"They said if it wasn't taken care of I could have developed cancer down the road."

"Oh, well that's good. At least you won't get extremely sick." He put the dishes in the sink. I got up as well and went over to him to help wash dishes.

"It was fun talking about old times" I said.

"Yeah, it was." He put his arm around my shoulder.

"Took my mind off things. That's kind of your specialty, I could always count on you", I turned my head to him.

"Let's just hang here all day, since you don't have to work."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

I slept over Danny's again, this time in our own rooms. I went into his kitchen and he was already making breakfast. "Hey Danny" I called out since he was turned around. "Sup. I have breakfast." He turned around with two plates in his hands.

"The words that stole my heart" I said jokingly. "Those were some strong words on my part" he smiled. We sat down at his table, "another lazy day?" he asked.

"Actually no, I have a signing with Jon at a school." I stuck my tounge out.

"Oh. That's…great" he said sarcastically and put his head down to eat.

"It should be fun" I fist pumped once; my voice drowning in sarcasm.

"Maybe this is a sign" he said.

"You believe in signs" I rolled my eyes.

"Now I do" he cut another piece of his pancakes.

* * *

Danny drove me to the school, I saw Jon outside smoking. "wow a good message to these middle school kids" I thought to myself.

I got out of the car and went to walk in the school. "whoa, you can't go in yet" Jon grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I shook out of his grip.

After a few minutes of silence Jon spoke up. "Where were you?" he asked kind of mad.

"I was with Danny; do you mind?" I rolled my eyes.

"I fucked Trina, it was kind of hard to kiss her with that fat lip you gave her."

He was really bold with saying what he did. I gave an evil smirk when he mentioned her having a fat lip.

"Are you mad?" he was pushing my buttons. "No because I had slept with Danny two nights ago" his face was red with anger.

It became a war at that point. I sarcastically smiled at him.

"We are ready for you two" a woman came out to get us.

"We'll talk about this later" Jon said to me.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay calm down kids. I know you're excited, but we need to welcome our guests from the WWE. They are here to talk about sportsmanship. I give to you Dean Ambrose and Chrissie." The principal announced and Jon and I walked down the center of the gym. We slapped hands of the kids on either side of us.

"Hello 6th, 7th, and 8th graders" Jon said into the microphone. "Well I'm Dean Ambrose."

I took his microphone, "and I'm Chrissie. We are very excited to be here talking to you boys and girls." I handed Jon the mic, "I'm starting off with a question. How many of you watch wrestling?" Most of the children raised their hands and cheered. "I started liking wrestling when I was in 1st grade. By my junior year of high school, I knew I wanted to become a wrestler."

He gave the mic back to me. "I started liking wrestling when I was in 3rd grade. When I knew I wanted to be a wrestler was when I was in my freshman year of high school. It may seem like we all don't like each other on tv, but actually we are all pretty good friends."

"At the end of every match we go backstage and congratulate the winner of that match and tell the person that lost they did a great job." Jon said into the mic. "I might be a bad guy in the ring, but out of the ring I'm a nice guy. Right Chrissie" he turned to me. The kids laughed. "I took the microphone, "he is a very nice guy. He always has great sportsmanship. We are now going to open to questions." I said. "You in the front" I pointed to a little girl. "I'm Stacey; I wanted to know if you guys are dating in real life."

"That's a good question" Jon took the mic away from me. "I see you are in 8th grade Stacey. Anyway, yes I am dating Chrissie in real life. We dated before she came to the WWE. I actually got her the job; I taught her how to wrestle too."

I was shocked when he jumped at the chance to answer the question. I smiled at him; he did too, but added a wink.

We answered questions for 10 more minutes, and then got to sign autographs.

Jon and I stepped out, "Chris, I still love you", he stopped me in the middle of the parking lot. "I still love you too, but we obviously were fighting each other. I made the mistake of sleeping with Danny; I did it mainly to spite you."

"I did the same" he scratched the back of his neck. "Well I slept with Trina not…Danny" he shook his head. I laughed, "I know."

"I want another chance" he wrapped his arms around me. I hesitated to hug him back, but then I did. "I'm willing to give you it. I had fun with you today." I looked up at him, "same here" he looked down at me and pressed his lips to mine.

"I have to go to Danny's and get my stuff" I pulled away from him. "I'll drive you."

We got in the car. "Can you at least meet Danny? It would mean a lot if my boyfriend met the guy who saved me." I begged.

"Sure, but it might be weird since he fucked my girlfriend two nights ago."

"Don't worry about that. I broke up with you remember?" I said in a 'duh' tone.

I knocked on his door and he answered with his pajamas still on. "I came to get my stuff", he stepped aside so Jon and I could go in.

"So you guys worked it out I see?" Danny playfully punched my arm.

"Yes. You were right. As much as I hate to admit it." I laughed.

"So Danny, you're the catering chef?" Jon sat down on his couch. "Uh…yeah, it's a dream come true." He sat across from Jon. "Good food" Jon pointed at him.

"Thanks. It means a lot."

"Danny you look uncomfortable" I laughed and sat down next to Jon.

"Not as uncomfortable as having your friends parents yell at her while you're there." We both laughed. I looked at Jon and he looked confused. "It's an inside thing" I told him.

He nodded his head. "It was nice meeting you Danny boy" Jon stood up. "We just got here" I stood up next to Jon. "You're a cool guy Dan" Jon slapped the Danny's back.

"Yeah you too" I laughed at the look on Danny's face, he looked petrified. "Bye Danny, thanks for everything" I gave him a fist bump. "No problem. Bye guys." Jon and I walked out the door and into his car.

"I forgive you about the Danny thing; we together are stronger than Trina. Don't let her break you." he grabbed her hand.

"I'm happy you feel the same" I never let go of my hand as we drove to the hotel.

*3 days later*

"Hey Chrissie" Trina walked behind me, but I ignored her. "Hello, I said" she was persistent. "Leave me the fuck alone" I said trying to stay calm. "Such a colorful language for a kid. How old are you? 13? 14?" she smiled.

"I'm 19; now get away from me" I clinched my teeth together.

"I don't know what Jon who is 29 would want a little girl who is 19? Oh did he tell you that we fucked a few days ago" she said in a fake sweet voice.

"That's it. You're a total bitch, you silicone mess." I snapped. "Wow that hurt, I could honestly say that I am sad" she gasped and put her hand over her heart.

"Leave" I shouted.

"Make me" she licked her lips.

"I'll walk away then" I turned on my heel. She grabbed me by my hair, pulling out one of my extensions. "Don't you dare be mean to me you skank" her face was in mine. "You have no right to call anyone a skank." I reached over and pulled on her hair.

We fell to the ground and she started punching me in my head. I tried to fight back. A few seconds later Joe pulled Trina off of me; while Jon and Colby pulled me off the floor. "Get off of me. I need to fuck a bitch up" Trina shouted. "Fuck you whore" I shouted back. Joe took her out of the room then came back. "What happened?" Jon asked. "She was provoking me and I walked away, but she caught me by my hair and attacked me" I held the back of my head. "Then this must be yours" Joe came to me with the extension Trina pulled out. "Thanks" I sarcastically held it up and shook it like it was a prize I just won.

"You need to get to a medic" Jon took my hand, all four of us walked out. Colby and Jon parted ways with us while we went to the medics.

"Hey, she needs to get looked at", Jon knocked on the open door.

"Sure come in" Doctor Samson directed me to the examination table. "What happened?" I had a fight in the hall and she punched me in the head repeatedly" I said as he examined my head. "We'll run some tests, okay" he went to the table with all the medicines.

"I'll tell Triple H about Trina." Jon walked out of the room.

"Lay down" the doctor came next to me with a machine.

10 minutes later he got the results, "well you have a mild concussion."

"Great", I picked my hands up then put them down dramatically. "You can't wrestle for the next 4 weeks" he turned to put the machine away. "It's not like I do anyway" I got up from the table. "Thank you" I said and walked out of the trainer's room. "It's my job", he called out.

I caught up with Jon, "what happened?" he asked.

"Mild concussion, I can't wrestle for the next four weeks."

"I told Triple H and he said he'll call Mr. McMahon to see what they could do."

"Thanks" we walked to the locker room.

"Let's get ready" Jon walked to the bathroom. I changed in the room since he wasn't there. "Jon I'm going to get this hair track put in by Diane" I shouted while he was in the bathroom.

I walked out to the hair and makeup area. "Hi Diane" I sat in the chair in front of the vanity.

"Hi Chris, you're my first diva tonight" she rummaged through a bag of hers. "What do you need?" she came in front of me.

"I need this track put back in" I showed her the extension.

"No problem. Let's get started."

"Is this what you are wearing tonight?" she asked

"Yes" I answered. I wore black jeans with rips in them; a custom made navy blue Explicit Ambrose Violence tank top, and black studded combat boots.

"What happened to make this fall out?" she started working on my hair.

"I got in a fight with Trina" I cringed at the sound of her voice. "She pulled on my hair and it fell out."

"What a bitch" she laughed.

"You're telling me" I sighed. "She gave me a concussion, so no jumping around for me the next four weeks."

"You're obviously going out there with Jon tonight."

"Yeah we just can't do our celebration thing; we need to come up with something else." I smiled.

"Where did that come from, it's not very pg?" she laughed.

"He wanted to bring out some of his Jon Moxleyness to Dean Ambrose now that he's a singles competitor."

"Done" she finished putting the track in and started straightening the rest of my hair. "He did that stuff" she asked getting the flat iron.

"Yeah he would pull a girls hair to put her head back to scare her. He just added the sloppy kiss."

"It works."

She finished the rest in silence. "Hey ladies" Santino came up to us.

"Hey Santino" Diane waved.

"Sup my fellow Italian" I put my hand up and I gave him a high five.

"You're my favorite diva" he came up to me.

"I don't do anything" I laughed, I put my finger on my bottom lip.

"You have a…what do you call it? Edge to you" he stood up straighter.

"I've heard" I smiled and nodded my head.

"I got to go, nice talking to you ladies" he waved.

"Bye Santino" we both said simultaneously.

"Wa-la I'm done and you look beautiful…as always" she said the last part enthusiastically.

"Thank you so much Diane" I hugged her and went back to the locker room.

"Jon where are you?" I looked around the room. I looked to the bathroom but the door was wide open. "I guess he's not here" I said to myself. Someone poked my back from behind me and I gasped.

"Hi" Jon said in my ear.

"You scared me stupid" I slapped his shoulder.

"Not sorry" he sang. "Here is some pasta for you", he handed me a plate.

"Thanks" I took it and we sat on two folding chairs in the middle of the room. "Well after you scared me" I shrugged.

"Did I score some points?" he took a fork full of pasta in his mouth.

"Yes but not as much as you lost" I joked. He smiled while chewing, "mean" he said after he swallowed.

"My job" I shrugged and we ate.

"So Danny makes this?" he asked.

"Yep. It's good right?"

"Yeah, he's a talented dude." Jon got up after a few minutes.

"Let's go find some people" I said and stood up.

"You go I need to do some push ups" he stretched his arms out. "Okay then see you out there" I walked out of the room.

"Hey Broski" I saw Matt sitting alone on the floor.

"Hi Broskette" he said less than thrilled. "What's wrong?" I sat next to him.

"I'm bored. I mean I train all the time, but I'm lucky if I get to do a house show" he looked at me.

"Oh" I didn't know how to respond.

"I need a hug" he smiled a little. I didn't say anything I just hugged him.

"Thanks" he smiled fully now. "No problem I'd do anything for a fellow New Yorker" I playfully punched his arm and smiled.

"What part?" he turned his body to me, I did the same.

"Brooklyn, but where I'm from it's more towards Long Island." I saw a grin come up on his face. "I made you happy" I smiled.

"No you didn't" he jokingly looked sad again and folded his arms over his chest.

"Yes I did" I laughed.

"Fine you got me. I feel comfortable talking to you and we talked only once before, but briefly" he unfolded his arms.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" I acted confused.

"You do. That's a real gift you know" he stood up. I put my arms out signaling for him to help me up. He faked walking away, but came back to help me.

"You really needed that help?" he said as a question. "No I just wanted to be a smart ass" I shrugged. "Congratulations" he put his arms in the air dramatically.

"You're such a drama Broski" I huffed and put my hands on my hips.

"Get used to it" he whispered trying to be all tough guy.

"After that performance you should be on a spin off of Jersey Shore called Long Island Sound." We started cracking up, "you should join the cast too" he lightly hit my arm.

"Cool, I'll call my friends, you call yours and we'll have a successful show."

"Will Chrissie and Dean come you have a promo in the ring" the loudspeaker called.

"See you Matt" I said.

"Bye Chris" he waved then walked away.

"Sup Ambrose" I walked behind him.

"Hey babe. You ready?" he put his arm around me shoulders.

"I remembered all my lines" I put my arm around his back.

Our music hit and we walked out.

"Hello universe" Jon said sarcastically into the microphone. Everyone booed, "Don't boo Dean" I said into my mic, which received more boos. "Right babe" I looked at him. "Right" he had to say it like he didn't care. "As I was saying I don't appreciate you guys hating on me so much. I hate coming out here and being booed and bashed, when in reality I can bash all of you in the face. You'll just cry to your mommies, daddies, aunts, uncles; frankly I don't give a damn. Just know that I am better than everyone here, everyone watching and everyone that does not watch. I also have something you guys don't have and that's Chrissie" he put his arm around my waist. "Look at her; beautiful, sexy, amazing in everything she does; and I mean everything" he winked at me. "But the reason why I'm out here is because, I'm challenging any man that has the balls to fight me right now" he demanded.

Christian's music hit and the arena bursted into cheers. I have to admit it was hard not to smile when he stepped onto the ramp.

The match started when I stepped out of the ring, the bell rang.


	9. Chapter 9

"Jon, Jon, Jon" I walked into the hotel room.

"Chris, Chris, Chris" he mocked me.

I smiled sarcastically; "ha very funny. Now sit" I pushed him down.

He pulled me on his lap, "Okay so Trina is suspended for a month after attacking me. Wait for it, she wound up quitting." I had the widest grin on my face.

"That is a relief. She gave you a mild concussion for nothing."

"Why is she so obsessed with you in the first place?" I got off of his lap and sat next to him. I sat back on the headboard of the bed.

He turned his body to me, "She was given to me as a valet with that whole Reby thing. We kind of got out of control behind the scenes. By that I mean our on screen thing translated into real life. She and I…"

"I could handle it" I laughed.

"We did some pretty kinky shit." I interrupted, "shocking. Continue"

"I didn't want anything more than just an easy fuck; I was stupid and young…er. Her being a porn star and all she was used to that. She wanted to keep it going, but I wanted to stop, I planned on it being a one time thing. She told me that I was the best she ever had and all that shit. She just wants that back." He lay down next to me.

"Wow, too much info" I said, the next thing I knew he playfully attacked me.

"Get your fat ass up" I shouted and laughed.

"No" he shouted too. I slapped his ass multiple times, "get off Jon."

"I like when you slap my ass" he raised his eyebrows. I loved how his raspy voice sounded when he tried to act seductively.

"Get up we have to get on the plane for the UK" I stood up from the bed and he plopped down face first onto the pillow.

"Ha ha" I went to my bags.

We got on the plane and sat next to Sami. "Yo Calli" Jon gave him a high five.

"Sup Mox, Chrissie" he shouted Mox but, said Chrissie.

"Hey Sami" I smiled and sat back in the seat. "I heard about Trina attacking you and getting the boot for a while" he looked over Jon to talk to me.

"Yeah life's good" I put my hands behind my head and sat back, Sami just laughed.

Jon and Sami started talking the rest of the ride while I fell asleep.

"Wakey, wakey" Sami and Jon were both poking my shoulder.

"Guys stop. I'm up" I slapped their hands away. "You two are so annoying" I got up and slapped the back of both their heads.

"Hey" Sami turned.

"What the…" Jon turned around, I stood their looking innocent.

We walked to the rental car spot. "It's my turn to drive" I jumped and put my arm around his shoulders. "Fine, but I pick the car" he smiled with his mouth closed.

"You got to pick it last time" I whined.

We started going back and forth, Punk was in front of us, and he looked back and laughed.

"Nothing to see here" Jon said.

"Yeah Punk, we are adults, we could control ourselves" I folded my arms over my chest.

"Yeah okay, you two are nuts. Perfect match." He commented and turned around.

We got to the counter; I picked out the same Wrangler as mine. "Are you happy?" we pushed our luggage to the car lot. "Yes I am Jon, thanks for asking" I answered sarcastically. A bunch of people came up to us before we got to the lot. Jon and I were signing so many things for our fans. There was a little girl that came up to me, she was 9, and she told me that I am her favorite diva. I've been here for 2 months and a little girl already looked up to me. I wonder how many more girls feel the same; I try to be a good role model for the girls that don't feel like they are good enough. I wanted them to know that nothing too bad is worth dying for.

"Can I have a picture?" the little girl jumped up and down. "Of course, anything for my biggest fan", I crouched down to her level. Her parents took out their phones to take a picture. I saw Jon grinning at me while he signed some things for the last bunch of people.

"Thank you so much" her mom said and grabbed her daughter's hand.

"No problem. What's your name?" I crouched down again. "Jennifer" she answered happily. "Thanks for being a great fan Jennifer" I hugged her.

Jon and I put our luggage in the car, "you were great with that kid" he got in the passengers seat. I got in after him, "yeah."

I started the car, "Were you always great with kids?" He looked at me, I saw him in the corner of my eye. "Yeah, they like me, but I think kids are annoying" I laughed.

"They are" he laughed. "After seeing that little girl and how happy I made her. It made me feel important." I shrugged.

"Fans make you feel important…sometimes" he chuckled.

"That sometimes part seems scary" I laughed.

"The worst is when they get obsessed and are taking embarrassing pictures behind your back."

"Whoa someone is sassy", I joked not taking my eyes off the road.

"Yes I am" he said confidently.

"You're always sassy, it seems. You should change your name to Jonathan Sass."

"That was a weak one babe" he looked at me. We stopped at a light, "I know, I shouldn't have elaborated" I jokingly hung my head in shame.

"Green" he shouted.

"I'm going" I put my hands on the wheel.

We got into the lobby to get our room. I saw AJ sitting on the couches in the lobby, I tapped Jon's arm. "I'm going to talk to AJ", I said and he nodded his head.

I took my luggage and went to AJ.

"Sup girl" I sat on the couch opposite her.

"Hey Chrissie" she took her eyes away from her comic book.

"How's everything?" I folded my hands in my lap.

"Good, how about you?" she asked. "I'm doing great" I said excitedly.

"And why's that?" she chuckled.

"Trina is suspended for a month" I answered.

"Oh right. How are you feeling?" she asked concerned.

"I'm okay, it's going to be 2 weeks before I could wrestle. I never do, but I could get an opportunity to" I laughed.

"I know, I was arm candy once" she frowned. "I remember watching you on TV, wishing I was you; especially when you were with Punk." I leaned closer, "don't tell Jon", we both laughed.

"Don't worry" she laughed.

"What are you reading?" I asked. "Oh it's batman. It's an old issue that I found back when we went to Jersey when I went home."

"I love finding old things from childhood. Like when we went to New York that same week I found an old wrestling magazine from 2002. It had the spirit squad on the cover." We both cracked up, "Oh shit, I remember watching them all the time" she smiled.

"They were some good entertainment let me tell you that" we chuckled.

"My favorite was Nicky" she said like Nick did in the spirit squad introduction video. "My favorite WWE introduction ever" I laughed. "Me too" she laughed and wiped her eyes. "This conversation turned too funny" she said.

"The spirit squad always has people happy, just because they got their asses handed to them" I sat back on the couch and Jon came over.

"You ready babe" he slapped my shoulder lightly. "Yeah" I stood up.

"See you tomorrow AJ" I hugged her when she stood up. "See you" she walked to the front desk.

We walked to the elevator, "you first" I said to Jon.

"No ladies first" he insisted.

"That's why I said you first" I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth.

"Just go before it closes, huh" he whined.

I stepped in and he did after me, "what floor?" I asked

"2" he answered and I pressed the button. "We are in room 215."

The elevator opened and we walked to the room. We stepped in, "here is your key card" he handed it to me.

"Thanks" I put it in my wallet.

The room had a small couch and TV then their was a door that opened to the beds and the bathroom. The vanity was across from the bathroom with a sink built in. I put my stuff on my bed and he put his stuff on his bed. "I'll take a shower first" he went near the bathroom door. "Okay" I kicked off my converse when I sat on the bed. I looked at the TV guide paper the hotel room had and turned on the Food Network. Their wasn't much to watch on this Sunday night so I turned it off immediately. I went in the living room area to use my computer on the desk.

After about 8 minutes in the shower Jon came out, "your turn."

I got up and closed the top of my laptop; "I'll be sleeping" he sat on the bed.

"Good night then" I walked into the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

*4 months later*

"It's Wrestlemania autograph time" I shouted in Jon's ear to wake him up from his nap.

"Shit. You scared me." He turned around and looked mad. He pulled me onto the other side of him, then playfully attacked me. He tickled me, "Jon, stop, stop; you know how much I'm ticklish." He stopped. "You messed up my hair; I just did it for later." I smoothed down my hair and got up from the bed.

"I'll do it for you" he got off the bed and walked to me.

"No, you've done enough" I joked.

"What time do we have to leave?" he walked past me to his luggage.

"10 minutes. You need to get pants on." I walked in the bathroom to fix my hair again.

"That's what I'm doing" he came in still in his boxers.

"Come on Jon." I whined.

"I have to fix my hair too. How should I do it; slicked back, regular, or regular with a hat?" he walked out.

"I like when it's slicked back" I came out of the bathroom.

"Slicked back it is" he walked into the bathroom with his hair gel.

I sat on the bed and put on my new Spiderman converse.

"Lets bounce" Jon came out and went to the door.

"Coming", I sang.

We got to the arena, and took our place at a table. We were at a table near Natalya and TJ since we've been in a rivalry for the past month. Jon and I are tagging against them tomorrow night for Wrestlemania. People were waiting outside the red rope cheering while all four of us were setting up our stations. It was fun seeing all these fans of all ages and from different countries. I have been in the company for 8 months now; I always get excited since it's been a childhood dream of mine. "Okay we are open for business" a security guard announced. Everyone formed one line near us, then they had the option of moving on to Natalya and TJ and vise versa on their side.

We did autographs and photo ops for 2 hours.

*Wrestlemania*

We waited in the back; tents were set up, because it was outside.

Jon, Nattie, TJ and I were in our own tent. It goes by match, so we were the third tent. All tents had a makeup and a hair person for each tent. "I'm so excited for my first Wrestlemania" I told Nattie; we were in the dressing room/tent.

"It's always exciting, but nothing is like your first Wrestlemania." We walked out and into the tent were Jon and TJ were. "Hey girls" Jon said in a funny accent. "What's with the accent?" I asked and sat in my chair. I was going to get my hair done while Nattie got makeup. "I wanted to be different" he pouted. "You succeeded Jon; I've never heard a southern/Australian/Indian accent." TJ said from his chair. "Shut it TJ" Jon joked back. "5 minutes until show time guys" a producer came in.

We were waiting behind the curtain getting ready. "Jon, I might just throw up" I tried to shake my nerves away. "Babe, you know what to do. Just relax." He kissed my lips; that helped me relax. "Why aren't you nervous?" I put my arms around his waist. "I am, but the adrenaline will kick in once you go out there. You've wrestled before."

"It's different. It's fucking Wrestlemania." I put my arms in the air.

Our music hit and we walked out. He was right the adrenaline kicked in and my nerves escaped my body.

The match lasted 15 minutes with Natalya and TJ on top. This was going to start the downfall of Jon and me on-screen.

We went in the tent; "you were amazing babe" Jon picked me up and spun me around.

"You too. It's sad that soon we won't be a team anymore." I stuck out my bottom lip. "I know, but it will be the actual start of an amazing career for you."

"How do you know?" I said.

"Because I trained you, duh" he smiled. "Good answer" I held his hands. He pulled me to him and put his hand on my face. We stared into each others eyes then he kissed me. I still get butterflies in my stomach when he looks into my eyes or kisses me or even touches me.

"Nat wait, he might be fishing something out of her throat with his tongue" I heard TJ say. Nattie laughed, we turned around both red in the face. "Was it really that gross?" I asked. "No, not at all" Nattie shook her head and came over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "And you two are any better?" I cocked my head to the left. "We are a classy people" TJ answered confidently. "Okay, alright" I joked.

"Hey, I thought we were friends" Nattie joked.

Jon and I got to the hotel. We both fell asleep right away. "Babe, psssstttt babe" I heard Jon whisper but ignored him. "Chris psssstttt", man he was persistent.

"What?" I said sleepily.

"Come sleep with me" he said like a tired baby. "No, I enjoy being in my own bed, especially when it has been a long day." I turned to him. "Please, you love me" he pouted. "No, you're not going to break me" I stuck my head up in accomplishment. "I'm coming to you then" I rolled my eyes. "I expected that."

He hugged me tight, "Jon you're killing me" I pretended to choke.

"Sorry" he turned on his back. "Come here" he turned his head to me.

I went to him; he put his arm around my shoulder and I draped my arm across his stomach. "I love you" I looked up at him. "Love you too" he reached his other arm to touch his finger to my nose. "See Chris you still get to relax" he put his head back on the pillow. I fell asleep as he stroked my hair.


	11. Chapter 11

*3 weeks after Wrestlemania*

"Ahh, Jon and Chrissie come in" Mr. McMahon directed us to his desk. "Hello sir" I sat down. "Hi Mr. McMahon" Jon sat. "Hello guys, let's get to business" he folded his hands on the desk. "We think it's time for you two to part. The past few weeks we made him treat you like dirt, but we can't have it any longer. It has been getting very predictable."

"Sounds good" Jon sat back in the chair.

"Are you okay with it?" Vince asked. "Yeah. I can't wait to be on my own and show you what I'm made of."

"That's great, here is the script for tomorrow on Raw" he handed us the piece of paper.

We took it, "nice talking to you two" he went back to doing what he was before we came in. "Thank you" I said and we walked out.

"So it's over" I said as we walked out. "It's been a great 6 months coming out with you" he held my hand. "That's a long time" I nodded.

"I just realized since I don't have you, I'm going to turn into Rosa." I sighed.

He laughed, "Don't worry" he looked at me. "You'll still be collecting paychecks."

"I don't care about the money. I'm happy that I get to stay with you."

"I don't want you to stand around babe, I want you to live your dream."

"Jon I just don't know if I could be a big star."

"Don't say that babe" he stopped me as we got to the parking lot.

"The divas division is a fucking joke. It's been like that since I was like 12. It doesn't look like it will change any time soon." We got into the car.

"I know that, but you have to show Vince what you're made of. Remember after your graduation last year Vince loved you."

"He did give me matches with some of the best divas in this company" I sighed.

"He did it for a reason" Jon kissed my head.

"Chrissie, I've got big news" Kaitlyn came into the locker room while I was talking to Alicia. "Sup Kait" I said. "Hello" Alicia waved.

"Hi girls" Kaitlyn responded. "Chrissie, we have a match next week on Raw." She said excitedly. "Wow Kaitlyn, I'm so excited" I hugged her. "I haven't fought you."

"I know and that's why I'm so happy."

"That's going to be a great match" Alicia chimed in. "I'm excited to watch" she added.

"Well continue talking, I have to get ready for the house show." Kaitlyn left, Alicia and I continued.

"Do you have a match tonight?" Alicia asked me.

"No, I'm just here to be Jon's valet."

"When is it officially over?"

"Raw tomorrow night. We have a fight because when I interfered I cost him the match. That has been happening since before Wrestlemania, Vince thought it was getting tiring; so it's going to be the final blow out" I smiled.

"Their just going to leave it at that. It's kind of a weird place" she laughed.

"Exactly like that" I laughed.

*Raw*

The match was over; it was time for our on screen break up. My approach to make this real was to think about if Jon were to break up with me for good. He grabbed a mic; "I'm tired of you costing me my match" he got in my face. "Dean I'm…I'm sorry" my voice was shaky. "Sorry is only after 1 screw up, not after weekly screw ups. You cost me the match at Wrestlemania. I don't want to be embarrassed by you any longer." I started to cry, and man was I convincing. "Dean you don't mean it" I cried into his microphone. "It's over and I'm better off without you." He dropped the microphone on the mat. I had to get down on my knees and cry. AJ came out and brought me up the ramp.

"Chrissie you were great out there. You had me fooled, I almost cried too" AJ laughed.

"Good, I'm a natural actress" I swept my hair to the side. AJ laughed and we went to go find Jon.

"You did great out there" Jon came and hugged me. "Thanks" my voice was muffled because my face was in his shirt.

He let go of me, "let's get dressed and we'll leave" he walked away.

"Come on AJ" I dragged her by the arm.

I took a shower in the locker room instead of waiting until the hotel. "Hey AJ can you get me my clothes in the bag?" I yelled from the bathroom. "Sure" she answered. Jon came in the bathroom a few seconds later with my clothes. "Jon, where's AJ?" he started kissing my neck. "I told her to leave. I locked the doors" he continued to kiss me. "Jon. Not here"

"Fine, let's get to the hotel…and fast" he handed me my clothes. "Hurry"

"Okay, okay I'm doing it. Get out, some girls have to come in here" I pushed him out.


	12. Chapter 12

"Happy birthday babe" Jon jumped on my bed. "Thanks" I pulled him down to kiss him. "What to do on this 20th birthday?" he pondered. "It's a day off too."

"How about you bring breakfast up here?" I smiled.

"Okay" he got up and jogged to the door.

"Uh Jon" I called out. "Yeah" he shouted.

"You don't have any pants" I saw him look down at his legs through the mirror. "Thanks" he ran back and pulled on sweatpants.

I decided to video my parents. "Hey guys" I said into my laptop. "Hi happy birthday honey" my mom said. "Happy birthday" my dad came in the picture. "Thank you. I miss you guys" a single tear ran down my cheek.

"How's your morning?" my dad said. "It's good; Jon is just getting me breakfast at the buffet in the hotel. Where are the kids?" I put the laptop on the bed.

"At their friend's house" my mom answered.

A few minutes later I heard the door open, "I've got breakfast" Jon said.

"I have to go; I have breakfast waiting for me."

"The family told us to wish you a happy birthday" my mom said.

"Tell them thank you" I said and I closed down Skype.

"Here" Jon came over to me with a big foam box with our breakfast. "Thank you" I opened it. "I have pancakes with syrup just how you like it. And for me scrambled eggs and sausage." He handed me a fork.

"You are the best" I grabbed the fork and started eating.

"What do you wanna do today?" he asked finishing up.

"We could just stay in bed with our pajamas. Then we could go to dinner." I said pulling him down on top of me. "Sounds like a plan" he kissed me. "How about some sexy time?" Jon added then kissed me again. "I'm not in the mood" I said in between kisses. "I can get you there" he smiled and continued kissing down my neck. "I will not give in." I was as firm as I could be. He gave me puppy dog eyes. "It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I can't" I raised my eyebrows at him. "Ugh fine" he laid down next to me. "Let's watch a movie then" he grabbed the remote.

*3 months- Christmas Day*

Jon and I decided to go to my house on Christmas day, because last year we had a holiday tour in Europe. It was a surprise to my family, they moved to North Carolina in July. "This is the first time I'm seeing their new house" I told Jon as we got into a cab. "The pictures were nice; you're family bought 2 houses."

"One is my grandparents' house."

"So is everyone going to be there?" he turned to me.

"Yeah, I told you one of my uncles moved there in April and my other uncle and aunt live in Tennessee now, but they'll be there."

"That's good."

We drove for another 20 minutes to my parents' house. "We're here" I looked at the address on the mailbox. "Let's get rolling" we walked up the stairs to the door. I rang the door bell and my sister answered, she gave me a hug, "Christina I miss you."

"I miss you guys too" I walked into the house. "Hi Jon", my sister hugged him. "Hello" he answered.

"Mom, dad, grandma, grandpa; their here" my sister ran to the kitchen. I looked around the house; it was bigger than the house in New York.

"Hey" my dad shouted and I went into the kitchen. "Hi guys" Jon was trailing behind me. "The house is amazing" I hugged everyone. My uncle Mark came down the stairs with my aunt behind him. "Hey Christina" my uncle came over to hug me. "Sup" I went over to my aunt to hug her.

I sat down with everyone; Jon was talking to my brother in the living room.

"We watched you on TV" my mom sat down. "You are doing very well"

"Thanks"

"You look great" my grandma touched my hair.

"Thanks, I have a bunch of extensions in my hair" I laughed.

A few hours later we finished eating. It looked like my dad and Jon got along tonight, their were no arguments. They gave Jon and I our gifts, everyone opens presents on Christmas Eve. I gave my family their Christmas gifts and my sister her birthday gift. To my surprise my parents gave Jon a birthday gift since his birthday was in the beginning of the month. We stood up until midnight just catching up. Everyone went into their rooms and my grandparents left.

"Everyone is here for a few more days" my mom said as she walked us up to our room. "Christina you get the bed. It's a small bed, so Jon we have an air mattress set up." My mom gave him blankets then we went to bed.

"Merry Christmas Jon" I came out of the bathroom. "Merry Christmas babe" he was getting ready to take a shower.

Sorry, I lost inspiration so that's why it's scattered.


	13. Chapter 13

I couldn't wait until tomorrow for this chapter.

*2 months later*

"Babe I need to talk to you" Jon came rushing in the locker room. "Sorry I can't talk I have a tag match with Kaitlyn. Tell me later" I was rushing out, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Kait" I met her at gorilla.

"You ready to kick some Layla and Natalya booty" she smiled.

"I'm so ready. Let's do this." I gave her a double high five high above our heads.

Kaitlyn's music hit and we went down the ramp; Natalya and Layla were already in the ring.

Kaitlyn and Layla started the match off. There were many small distractions by Natalya, but Kaitlyn kept going. Kaitlyn was in a sleeper hold by Layla, I was jumping up and down reaching for Kaitlyn's hand. She reached my hand and tagged me in. I ran into the ring to do a few close lines to Layla, when she was on the floor I went off the top rope, but Layla put her feet up kicking me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain when Natalya came in the ring and tried to pin me but I did a roll up and pinned her; 1…2…3. "Here are your winners Kaitlyn and Chrissie" Justin announced. The ref raised our hands in victory, Kaitlyn and I hugged. It went to commercial while we were interacting with the fans.

"Jon you wanted to tell me something" I walked into the locker room, he was with Bryan. "I'll leave. Hi Chris, bye Chris" Bryan walked out of the room. "Bye Bry"- I didn't finish because he left.

"Okay so you know I love you"-

"Chrissie please come for your backstage segment" Vickie came in.

"Sorry again Jon" I kissed his lips. "It's okay, I'll tell you later." I walked out of the room.

"You ready Chrissie?" the producer asked. "Yes" I answered.

"You just talk with Kaitlyn, then Natalya and Layla come in and attack you guys. Natalya you are with Chrissie and Kaitlyn and Layla" he walked us through it. We started.

"It felt good to put them in their place" Kaitlyn told me.

"I know I just like"- Layla cleared her throat. "We have unfinished business" Natalya added.

"We beat you. How is that unfinished?" Kaitlyn got in Layla's face.

Layla slapped Kaitlyn, then Natalya and I started arguing; which turned into a fight.

Refs came in to break it up, then the producer yelled, "clear."

"Nice job girls" the producer said then he left.

* * *

"We have to catch a flight" I told Jon as I walked out of the shower.

"I know" he sounded sad.

"What's up?" I put my arms around him in a hug.

"Too many distractions from what I wanted to tell you" he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"You can tell me now" I said.

"I'll tell you tomorrow in Paris" he kissed my head.

"Okay let's go outside" we let go and took our bags.

* * *

The plane landed when it was 8:00 in the morning in Paris.

"Feel well rested babe" Jon asked as we got our bags at the claim. "Yep" I took my luggage off the conveyer belt. "What's in your pocket that is bulging out?" I pointed to his front pocket.

"Just my wallet" he said suspiciously. "Oh. Okay" I ignored it. His bag came up and I got it for him.

"Thanks", we walked to the car rental lot.

* * *

At night we walked in Paris since it was a roam the streets night for the roster. "I love it here" we walked holding hands. "I know it's beautiful" he took in the scenery.

We got to the Eiffel Tower, "babe, stop right here" he let go of my hand and stood in front of me. "What?" I smiled because he made a funny face.

"This past year and a half in particular has been crazy. We broke up, had fights, made up, had fun, didn't have fun; but I still never stopped loving you. You already know how I feel about you."

"Yeah" I stood there confused as to what he was getting at.

"Earlier when you asked me what was in my pocket and I told you my wallet. Well it wasn't my wallet it was this" He took out a small black box.

"Wh-what is that?" I kind of already knew at that point, my eyes started tearing up. He smiled and got down on one knee. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you. I know we don't like the idea of marriage, but I want to be committed to you forever. Will you marry me?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, a thousand times yes" I cried and jumped in his arms. He put me down, "you need the ring" he laughed.

He put the ring on my finger; the diamond was perfect and had smaller diamonds around the band. The tears flowed freely; he wiped them away with his thumbs. "I love you" I placed a kiss on his lips. "This is beautiful", I looked at my hand. "Just like you", he tapped his finger on my nose.

Jon asked someone to take a picture of us by the Eiffel Tower; I put my hand on his chest to show off the diamond.

When we got to the hotel, our friends were in the lobby, "congratulations guys" everyone screamed, even the employees were screaming for us. We walked around showing everyone the ring.

We finally went upstairs to our room. "I'm going to take a shower" Jon said.

"Okay, I'm putting the pictures on twitter if that's okay with you?" I asked.

"Sure, but if girls attack you, don't cry to me" he put his hands up then went in the bathroom.

I took a picture of my ring and uploaded it, then uploaded the picture of us by the Eiffel Tower.

We both laid down early for tomorrow's Raw. "This has been a great day" I turned my head to him. "Did you tell your parents?" he laughed.

"Tomorrow I'll Skype them with you" I draped my arm over his stomach

"Deal" he put his leg over my body and flipped on top of me. "What are you doing?"

"Going to have celebratory engagement sex with an amazing woman" he kissed down my neck. "Okay" I didn't put up a fight.


	14. Chapter 14

*1 month later*

"We have to figure out this wedding stuff" I wanted to rip my hair out. After 3 weeks we did close to nothing all we knew was the day. We decided on an off day in October and we were going to have it in North Carolina at the beach close to my family's house. It was already March and I needed invitations, which was the main concern at the moment. I needed to send invitations to New York for my friends/family, New Jersey for some family members, Massachusetts for Sam's family, LA for Sam; ugh it was so much. I also had to send invitations to Ohio for Jon's friends and family. "Why don't we get a professional planner? Babe we're too busy to be doing all this" Jon came over and kissed my head. "I'll do that" I answered.

"You could also get your parents to set up everything in North Carolina the couple of days before for us. Just stop stressing out."

"I'll try" I sighed.

"You have your dress, you have your shoes, and we have the location. We could get a planner to work with us and your parents. I don't want to see you rip your hair out. We need good pictures." I laughed, "Okay."

"Now let me massage your shoulders" he went behind me and started. "My mom said she had a party planner as a friend in NC. She's not a wedding planner specifically, but she does it. My mom mentioned us to her and she was happy to do it, but I didn't want to rely on someone else."

"Trust this woman she knows what she's doing" he kissed the top of my head.

"I also can do everything over the internet with her." I turned my head to look up at him.

"Perfect, now let's enjoy our day off" he continued to massage my shoulders.

We walked in Chicago to get my mind off of the wedding stuff. "How's everything?" Jon asked. "Good, I'm just tired" I looked up at him. "You've been doing a little too much of wedding planning" he chuckled. "It's hard, I mean we're both on the road and planning a wedding is very tedious."

"I know but once you get the invitations done everything will be left for the woman" he brought my hand up to his lips.

"Oh yeah I called Sam and he said he could play piano if you want. Also I talked to my friend Alex and he said he would do that online minister thing for us" I laughed just thinking of Alex doing that.

"I never met him"

"Well you are going to meet Alex and the guys"

"The guys?" he raised an eyebrow at me. I laughed, "yeah; Alex, Anthony, the other Sam, Keith, and Xavier."

"Oh right, don't you have girl friends too" he smiled.

"Yes, Deana, Lola, Tonya, Scarlett, and Clarissa from dance. Also my best friends from school; Gabrielle and Dominique."

"Oh, okay" he nodded his head then looked forward as we walked back to the hotel.


	15. Chapter 15

"Jon are you ready?" Colby woke me up. "What? What day is it?" I asked and looked at the alarm. "It's the day of you're wedding. Did you forget? If you did that's messed up and Chris would kill you"

"Don't tell her" I pointed my finger at Colby in a stern manner.

"Where is she? And how did you get into my hotel room?" I asked from the bathroom.

"She's in the next room to get ready for the ceremony and she gave me her key card to wake you up."

"Is the weather nice, because she was complaining that it might rain? Since it's outside she didn't want it to ruin everything."

"Women and their perfect wedding crap." Colby laughed and handed me my suit.

"I wonder what her father is going to say to you about this she is 21 and you are 31. He didn't like your relationship when she was 17."

"Dude that's different", I said and I looked at myself in the mirror. There was a knock at the door and it was Joe, his daughter, and Jessica. "Jon you look great", Jessica hugged me. "Doesn't he look handsome sweetie", Jessica told her daughter. "Yeah he does", I gave her a high five.

"Why don't you two go into the next room where the bride to be is getting ready?" Joe walked them into the hallway. When he walked out Christina's dad came in the room. "Hi, sir" I said nervously. Her dad is like 5'9" and I was still scared shitless of him. "You look good Jon", he looked up at me. "Everyone is heading to the beach. I'll catch a ride with Jon" her dad told Joe and Colby.

"Christina's going now?" I asked. "Yeah, they're leaving now", he closed the door. "We need to talk. Sit down." I did as I was told he was standing over me as I sat on the bed. "What do you need sir?"

"My daughter is 21 and a 21 year old should not be married, especially some one 10 years older than her."

"Sir no disrespect, but I love her with all my heart. I've loved her since I met her. You know I never had someone love me as much as she does. Christina is the only person I can let my guard down with and I appreciate that. I knew she would never judge me or put me down in any way. I gave her the job of her dreams so I could be with her all the time. I want her to be with me on the road, and that goes back to what I said before about loving her whole-heartedly. I know she is young, but I'm not stopping her from chasing her dreams. I can't tell you how much I love and care about her." That felt good to get off my chest.

"Jon that's what I've been waiting to hear you say. I appreciate you, you are a hardworking individual. Any guy that treats my daughter the right way deserves to be apart of our family." He shook my hand and we headed out of the room and into his car.

We got out "I'm nervous I never thought I would get married in my whole life."

"Don't worry about it Jon I approve", he put his hand on my shoulder.

Chris' POV

I'm standing with my little sister and mom away from the set up and away from view of Jon. He was on the opposite side of the bushes with my father. "This is it. I'm so nervous mom" I told her. "I know I was too when I got married, but you love him" she reassured me. "Do you know what you're going to say?" my sister asked me. "We both decided to wing it and just pour our hearts out." Jon had just gone with my father in the front of the red carpet on the beach. My mother and sister left me to take their seats. The people included my good friends and of course Sam and his family and my family on the right. And on the left were Jon's good friends, his mom showed up too and almost the whole WWE roster. I heard Sam start playing the piano keyboard. "It's time", I said to myself and walked from behind the bushes to the beginning of the carpet. All eyes were on me, but the only person I noticed was Jon; he stood there with a huge grin on his face and he winked at me. When he winked that helped me relax and I started walking towards him. My dad got up from his chair and handed me over to Jon, "I approve" was all my dad said to me and I smiled. It felt good to finally hear my dad say that, I know it might seem too late, but it was a good time. "You look so beautiful", Jon whispered to me. "Thank you. You look amazing" I whispered back. "We are gathered here friends and family to celebrate the wedding of Christina Lapitina and Jonathan Good. The love that they share does not go un-noticed. They both have something to say to each other that symbolizes their love. Christina, you first." I sighed, "This is going to be easy", and that got a laugh out of everyone. "Jonathan you make me the happiest girl in the world. I love you more than words could say. You make me smile, laugh and open up. From the moment I met you we had a connection that was undeniable. I never knew how much I needed you until you came into my life. From our first kiss through all the good and bad times to now, you are the one. We are a force to be reckoned with when we are together I'm glad I could share all the experiences of being on the road with you. I love you."

"Now Jonathan it's your turn", my friend Alex said. "Wow you stole everything that I was going to say. Don't worry I have so much more to tell you. First off, I love you so so so much. You mean everything to me; you are the only person I could talk to. I feel so comfortable to the point where I shared my feelings and my past, I even told you things from my past I never said to anyone. By the way, let's keep it that way. And yes I did share my feelings everyone", he turned to everyone and they all laughed myself included. "To serious matters I need you just as much as you say you need me. You are a strong woman and I've watched you grow. I have to watch out for you because I taught you everything I know about wrestling, which is scary come to think of it. I am at my happiest since I met you. I used to say that wrestling was my only love, but nope it's you. I love you and those 3 words were never said to anyone else in my life. Chris you are special."

"Those were amazing words and straight from the heart. Give it up for Christina and Jonathan." Everyone was clapping and whistling. "Now I need the rings." My sister went up and handed Alex the rings. "The moment everyone was waiting for. Repeat after me I, Jonathan Good , take you, Christina Lapitina, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. Now Christina, I, Christina Lapitina, take you, Jonathan Good, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. May God be with both of you through you're journey as a whole. I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan and Christina Good. You may finally kiss the beautiful bride." Jon and I kissed and everyone clapped and shouted in happiness. We weren't going to walk back to the end of the carpet. Our friends and family surrounded us. After a few minutes everyone cleared out to get to the reception. The only people left were my family and Jon's mother. We all took pictures first it was Jon and I, then with my family, then with Jon's mom. "I am happy for you Jonathan", his mother gave him a small hug. "And you, you are absolutely stunning. Take good care of him", she hugged me. "I promise I will. "So are you coming to the reception", he asked and put his arm around me. "Yes I will", she said, smiled and left. "See I told you she would come, you are still her son you know", I hugged him and then we pulled half way apart and we kissed. "Are you guys done eating each other's faces off?" my little brother came over to us. "If you don't like it than look away Pete", I said to my brother messing around with him. I turned to kiss him again then my brother left. "See he looked away", I shrugged my shoulders. Jon laughed, "you are so beautiful", he kissed the top of my head. "Well thank you", I smiled. "What about me?" he said defensively. "Oh right, you look really sexy in that suit. I never saw you in one in the 7 years I've known you." "I look sexy huh", he wiggled his eyebrows and I pushed his face a little. We were consumed in looking at each other when my dad called out, "we can't have a wedding party without the bride and groom." We snapped out of it and went in the limo car just the two of us. We got to the party and made a grand entrance. The DJ said, "Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan and Christina Good." Everyone stood up and screamed for us. On one side it was my family and Jon's mom and my friends from growing up. The other side was all the wrestlers and that side was huge. We sat at a table in the middle looking towards the dance floor. After we ate the first course I got up, "Jon, I'll be back." "Where are you going?" "It's a surprise", I came out a few minutes later with a few of my girl friends from dance. I changed into a shorter, but still white dress. The DJ stopped the music and came over the speakers, "the bride rehearsed a dance with her old dance mates. Just for you Jonny boy." I saw him with a huge smile on his face when I got out on the floor with four other girls. The DJ came over the speakers again, "We're going to play a fairly old song called Mirrors by Justin Timberlake. Ready girls." We all nodded and the song came on. Towards the end I took Jon on the floor with me and I mouthed the words to him. We stood there holding each other and staring into each others eyes. The song stopped and the DJ put on our wedding song and we danced. Jon said prior to this he got some dance lessons, because he said he had to keep up with me.

2 hours later the party ended and we were getting ready to go to the hotel. "I can't wait to start my life with you Chris." I started crying for the first time tonight, "I can't wait either." He wiped away my tears and kissed me. "And plenty more of that", we laughed. "I love you Jonathan Good." "I love you too Christina Good." We kissed for a long time outside; still dressed up.


End file.
